


Campus

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Pining, enemies to roommates to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You’re my roommate?!”Hinata Shoyo doesn't think his day could get any worse. He completely missed his alarms and is late on his first day of college, only to run into some tall, handsome asshole on his way to class that makes him even later than he already is. After a whole fiasco that ends with him leaving a very bad impression on his professor, he's ready to just head back to his dorm and greet his new roommate. Lucky for him, his roommate just happens to be Kageyama Tobio, the very person who had basically ruined his first day. And now...he has to live with him for the rest of the school year.Inspired by the Vampire Weekend song!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stringendos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringendos/gifts).



> This is my first time participating in any kind of exchange, but I really hope you enjoy it, because I had a fun time writing it :)

_Then I see you, you're walking 'cross the campus_   
_Cruel professor, studying romances_

_3 minutes left. I can make it._ Shoyo glances at his watch as he sprints down campus, past his fellow students who all clear the way for him with wide eyes as he barrels through. He can’t _believe_ he woke up late, and on his first day of class no less. Living in his own dorm far away from home, there wasn’t a mom or an annoying little sister to wake him up for school, he had to rely on himself and the seven alarms he had set, none of which managed to do the trick. Shoyo had blinked awake in his dorm room, realized he had about 15 minutes to get to his classroom halfway across the campus, and well, here we are. 

Thank god he’d gotten a tour of the campus long before his first day, otherwise this would’ve been a completely different scenario. His sense of direction definitely... left something to be desired. But he’d spent hours studying his map of the huge college he was attending just to make _sure_ it wouldn’t be a problem. And well, he certainly wasn’t lost. 

Shoyo looks at his watch again, still sprinting at top speed. Just his luck that his first class of the morning was all the way across campus. His lungs were starting to burn, but dammit he would not be late on the first day and completely embarrass himself. It was still 10:33! Class started at 10:35, and he can already see the building coming into view. _Come on, almost there-!_

  
  
  


Wait, why is he on the ground? 

“Oww…” Shoyo feels the sting where the cement sidewalk bit at his elbows, and the dull pain throughout his entire front which he realized was from hitting something dead-on. No, not something, some _one_. In front of him, on the floor with several scattered papers Shoyo assumes were from the folder he’d been carrying with him, was another boy. The first thing Shoyo saw were stark blue eyes, stunned wide. 

“Oh my god I am _so_ sorry are you-” Shoyo scrambles to his feet, slipping a bit on the papers that are littered across the ground, oh shit his _papers_! He’s back down on the ground immediately, trying to gather the important things his professor had asked everyone to bring to class today. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” An angry voice snaps from in front of him. Shoyo connects it with the equally angry looking person he’d rammed into, who was now standing on his feet. He looks up, ready to give a response to the angry remark. _Oh._

Just his luck that he’d basically run over an extremely attractive guy on his first day. The first thing he noticed was his eyes. Dark blue, narrowed with discontempt, shadowed by a slight fringe of dark hair. The first thing that pops into his head is that this guy would be 10 times more attractive if he wasn’t using his pretty face to scowl at Shoyo. At the moment, the handsome stranger was looming over him, which might’ve had something to do with the fact that he was staring up at him from the ground like an idiot. Shoyo had always been on the shorter side, but even he could tell this guy was _tall_. And he looked even taller towering over Shoyo like this. “Why the fuck are you just sprinting around campus like this? And not watching where you’re going?” 

Shoyo’s brows furrowed together in annoyance. Sure it was his fault, but why the hell was this guy getting so mad? He’d already apologized, and it was obviously an accident! He stands up with the huge pile of papers that were definitely out of order now. It was well past 10:35, but the less late he was the better. Shoyo looks up to meet the other student’s eyes, trying to ignore how good-looking he was.“Look, like I said earlier, I’m really sorry, but I really have to be somewhere so if you don’t mind.” And once again he takes off towards the school building. He definitely had to apologize to that guy later though, he did _not_ seem like someone Shoyo wanted to be on the wrong side of. 

“Hey!” 

Huh, that’s weird. It’s almost like someone’s shouting after him. 

“Hey, dumbass!” 

Dumbass? Who the hell was calling him a dumbass. Shoyo whipped his head back to look at the offender only to see the handsome guy he’d plowed over _running after him_ ? Oh god, was he about to get beat up? Did he seriously piss off someone who was willing to beat him over a simple accident? God, he really did _not_ have time for this. He looked over his shoulder again, and to his dismay his pursuer had not given up at all, and was actually catching up. So, Shoyo did the only thing any sensible person would do. He ran faster. 

Okay look, any normal person would be terrified if some giant (albeit handsome) dude came running at you with murder in his eyes. What the hell else was he supposed to do? His lungs are burning again, accompanied by his legs. Even though he still messed around with volleyball in his freetime, he was nowhere near the athlete he used to be in highschool, and running for your life was really taxing, especially when the person chasing you has legs about twice as long as yours. _Shit he’s fast. He’s probably an athlete, too._ The guy was definitely built like one, from what Shoyo could tell during their brief conversation. Not that he was looking, of course. This was certainly not the time to think about how hot the person currently chasing him down is. Actually, why the hell was he being chased? There’s no way any sane person would get this mad over a measly collision. Okay, well maybe it wasn’t that measly as they’d both ended up on the ground, and Shoyo’s pretty sure his elbows are still bleeding, but there’s no way this handsome asshole was anything more than slightly inconvenienced by someone of Shoyo’s size running into him. That’s like a brick wall getting mad that someone ran into it! So why the _hell_ is this dude still fucking chasing him? 

Thoughts flitted through his brain as he got closer and closer to the doors of the building his class was in.

“I said wait, idiot!” Mr. Handsome Asshole yells from behind him, right as Shoyo smacks his hand on the door handle and flings it open, careening through the entrance. He hears the door slam open again, no doubt from his hunter opening the door after him. This guy was seriously going to follow him all the way to his classroom. How was he going to explain this to his teacher? He was already late, now he had to get beaten up in front of his entire class just because he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going? His sneakers squeaked against the hard tiles of the hallway. Straight down this hall, then make a right after the water fountain, 3 doors down on the left, and there’s his classroom! 

Shoyo all but dives for the door. There’s no way this guy will follow him all the way inside, right? And he definitely wouldn’t start anything in front of a teacher. He’s halfway through the door when he hears another “HEY!”, much louder than the previous shouts. He feels something heavy slam into him from behind before he’s once again acquainted with the ground, this time with a heavy weight on top of him. Shoyo groans face first into the floor, dull pain echoing throughout his entire body. He pushes himself up with his hands and twists around to face his assailant, who’s sprawled over his bottom half. 

“Did you just _tackle me_?!” Shoyo shouts. 

The person in question props himself up too, scowling at him. “Well, you wouldn’t stop! What the hell was I supposed to do?” 

“WHY WERE YOU CHASING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?!” His anger explodes out of him. This guy was fucking insane! 

“Because you-” 

“AHEM.” A new voice joins in from behind, well, above them. They both look up at the source, a short bespectacled man standing at the front of the classroom. The...classroom…

_Oh shit._

“If you two are done, I’d appreciate it if you’d stop making a scene in front of the entire class and take your seats. Usually I wouldn’t mind if students are a few minutes late, but you two had...quite the entrance.” Professor Takeda says with a strained smile. 

Shoyo scrambles to his feet immediately, bowing probably a hundred times while he blabbered panicked apologies. It was only his first day and he’d managed to look like a total idiot in front of the entire class and make his teacher hate him. _And it’s all thanks to this asshole,_ Shoyo thinks to himself as he shoots a glance at the source of all his problems sitting next to him. He’s listening intently to whatever the teacher is talking about; it was mostly just going over the syllabus so Shoyo couldn’t bring himself to listen. He’d much rather fume about how this person had completely wrecked his day. 

"Why are you even sitting next to me?” He huffs quietly, not really to anyone but himself, but the other boy seems to hear anyways. Shoyo really needs to come up with a name for this guy. 

“Do you _see_ any other open seats?” Mr. Handsome Asshole says through gritted teeth, quiet enough so no one else in the crowded room can hear. Shoyo looks around and realizes he’s right. The lecture hall is filled to the brim with students, some listening intently like his seatmate was, others obviously not paying attention much like Shoyo himself. 

“Fine, whatever. Can you at least tell me why you were running after me like a maniac earlier?”

“Our papers got all mixed up when you ran into me, dumbass.” 

“Huh?” Shoyo looks at the folder of papers sitting in front of him, then back at the other boy, then back at the folder. Upon opening it, he sees his own papers mixed in with ones that are identical but written on with much neater handwriting than his own unruly scrawl. “Wait so you’re saying that the only reason you hunted me down and tackled me was because our _papers got mixed up?_ ” It’s all he can do to stop himself from yelling, as there was very much still a lecture going on in the front of the class. 

“Well, you weren’t stopping, and those papers were important!” 

“We were going to the same class. It didn’t occur to you that you could’ve just asked me when we were there? Or maybe, I don’t know, just tell me that I had some of your papers?!?!” He’s whisper-shouting now. 

“Hey, it’s not all my fault! You’re the one who kept running!” 

“What the hell did you expect me to do? You had this scary look on your stupid handsome face like you were going to murder me. Anyone would run from that!” 

“My face is not scary! Wait, did you just say h-” 

“AHEM.” The pair whips their head around towards the front of the room, where Professor Takeda was standing there, giving them another strained smile. It’s clear he didn’t want any trouble on the first day, but Shoyo was pretty sure he was already on thin ice. He laughs nervously as other students peer curiously at them, some annoyed that class has been interrupted by the same people twice in one day. He lets out a sigh of relief when the lecture resumes, before giving his deskmate a dirty look. 

“Here, just take your stupid papers.” Shoyo takes them out of his folder and shoves them towards the other boy, but not before catching the name written neatly across the top. ‘Kageyama Tobio.’ Huh. Why did that name sound so familiar?

Kageyama gives a quiet grunt of thanks before handing him his own papers back, and they didn’t talk or even look at each other for the rest of the class. Finally, when it was over Shoyo got up immediately, desperate to be back in his dorm as soon as possible. His roommate was supposed to be coming in today. Whoever it was, they had to come in a couple days late for some reason, and hadn’t moved in on the same day he had. It would definitely be better if Shoyo made a good impression on the person he’d be living with for the rest of the year, so he was eager to go and give a warm greeting. There was just one small problem. 

Shoyo stops in his tracks, and doesn’t even bother to turn around and face the person who’d been skulking behind him ever since he’d left the lecture hall. “Why are you following me?” He asks Kageyama. 

“I’m not. You think you’re the only one who lives in that dorm building, dumbass?” 

“Hey! Stop calling me that! You know, you don’t have to be so rude all the time.” By now, he’s turned around to face Kageyama, who’s looking at him with furrowed brows. Seriously, what a waste of good looks. He doesn’t offer him any more conversation, and continues his way to the dorm, picking up the pace of his steps as he goes. There’s no way he’s walking all the way to his dorm with this guy in tow. But, much to his dismay, Kageyama starts picking up his pace too. There’s a weird push and pull, where Shoyo will walk even faster and Kageyama will increase his speed too, until they’re both doing this weird speed walking thing down the pavement. He doesn’t start running, because he’s drawn enough attention to himself today and would rather he didn’t gain the reputation of that weird short kid who sprints everywhere, but he’s definitely not gonna let Kageyama beat him. 

“Why are you following me again? Seriously, what is with you?” He huffs, not slowing his pace down at all. 

“You started walking faster first, dumbass.” Kageyama bites back, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“The whole point was so you _wouldn’t_ follow me all the way back to the dorms.” 

“I live here too! We’d have to be in the same building anyways!” 

Shoyo groans in exasperation. “God you are insufferable!” 

They make it to the doors of the dormitory building, and Shoyo feels a strange pride that he reaches them first. Not that it was a competition or anything! But...if it was, he definitely won. He gives a smug smile at Kageyama, who just rolls his eyes and enters the building without another word. Thankfully, his dorm was on the first floor. His roommate should definitely be here by now, so maybe talking to them can erase the entire experience he’d had today. He reaches his door, 107, but Kageyama is still standing there, looking at him expectantly. 

“Um, you can...go now.” Shoyo says flatly. 

“What are you on about?” 

“This is my dorm.”

Kageyama looks at him incredulously. “No, this is _my_ dorm.” 

“That’s impossible. My roommate is supposed to be arriving today, and…” he trails off as it dawns on him. He looks at the other boy with wide eyes. “No way. You’re not…” Shoyo immediately scrambles for his folder, pulling out the paper that had his room assignment under it. He hadn’t given it any more than a quick glance to check what dorm he’d been staying at, not even bothering to look at who his roommate was. Shoyo didn’t know anyone here, and whoever it was, he was sure he could get along with them fine. He was good at that! Or at least, he thought he would be. 

  
“ _You’re_ my roommate?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little by little, Shoyo starts to warm up to his new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get some fluff for these two!!!

Living with Kageyama was...a struggle, to say the least. 

“Oh my god, Kenma. He is insufferable.” Shoyo flops onto his bed dramatically. His friend scoffs over the phone, faint video game noises in the background. He’d been cohabitating with Kageyama for almost a month now, and all Shoyo had was a list of complaints about a mile long. 

“Shoyo, you’re being dramatic. I’m sure he’s not that bad.” Kenma replies.

“But he is! First of all, he’s such a neat freak! He’s always on my case about it. ‘Can’t you try and pick up after yourself a little?” Shoyo says in a mocking voice that really doesn’t sound anything like Kageyama. 

“Well is he really in the wrong here? I’ve seen your room back home, dude.” 

“Kenmaaaaa!” He whines. “You’re supposed to be on my side here! You wouldn’t get it anyways, you get to live with your boyfriend in his fancy apartment.” 

“I’d hardly call Kuroo’s apartment fancy.” Kenma scoffs. As if he can hear Shoyo pouting through the phone, Kenma pauses his game. “Look, Sho.You’re gonna be living with this dude for the rest of the year. The least you can do is try and get along with him, for both of your sakes.” 

Shoyo pouts even more at that. Kenma’s right, of course. There would be absolutely nothing beneficial about squabbling with his roommate for the next 8 months. And  _ maybe _ he could make the effort to be a little bit more tidy on his side of the door. But there was another big issue here. “But Kenma, he is so h-” The sound of the dormroom door creaking open stops Shoyo mid-sentence. In walks Kageyama, fresh out of the shower. A very shirtless Kageyama.

_ Hot.  _ He finishes in his head. He probably would’ve said it out loud, but his vocal chords seem to have failed him. Yes, Kageyama Tobio was an asshole, but he was also incredibly attractive. This was something Shoyo had noticed on the very first day they had crashed into each other (well, Shoyo crashed into  _ him _ , but that’s not the point here). And it had plagued him every single day since. “I’ll talk to you later Kenma.” He squeaks, abruptly ending the call. He looks at Kageyama, who’s toweling his hair dry as he steps into their dorm. The taller boy raises an eyebrow at him. 

“What?” 

“Why are you not wearing a shirt?! Did you just walk through the hallways like that?!” Shoyo splutters. 

“I forgot it.” Kageyama responds blankly, not even the slightest bit embarrassed. Well, who would be when you look like  _ that _ ? Shoyo does his best to avert his eyes. They’ve been living with each other for well over 3 weeks now, and when you’re living with someone, changing in front of each other is inevitable. However, trying not to gawk at your roommate when he’s built like a D1 athlete is a lot harder than he expected. “Anyways, I’m going to bed soon, so can you try not to be loud for once?” 

Shoyo frowns. “I’m not loud.” 

Kageyama gives him one of his signature  _ Are you actually stupid?  _ looks. “Have you met you?” 

Shoyo chucks a pillow at him. “Fine! Go to bed at 9 pm like some kind of old man.” 

Kageyama catches the pillow easily, and Shoyo prepares himself because it looks like Kageyama’s about to throw it back at him, but instead he grins and drops the pillow on the ground for Shoyo to pick up. He goes to his side of the room and finally puts a shirt on, leaving Shoyo to pick up the pillow he’d thrown. Shoyo grumbles curses at Kageyama as he gets up to pick up the pillow, turning off the lights in the process, before getting back into bed and tossing the covers over himself. Yes, it wasn’t even 10 yet and Shoyo wasn’t anywhere near tired, but what else was he supposed to do? 

That was another problem between the pair. Shoyo was a total night owl, while Kageyama went to sleep at 9 pm and woke up at 6 am like some kind of psychopath. He would usually stay up late on the phone with Kenma, or watch funny videos on his phone, but he learned very quickly that when Kageyama couldn’t sleep he got  _ very  _ angry. So he was resigned to texting Kenma his billion complaints under his covers instead. 

Get along with this guy? Yeah right. 

Nevertheless for the next couple of weeks Shoyo tries his best to heed Kenma’s advice. He stops leaving his clothes on all over the floor when he’s in a rush, and does his best to stay quiet when Kageyama is trying to sleep or study. This doesn’t stop him from poking fun at Kageyama anyways. 

“How do you spend so much time studying and still get bad grades?” Shoyo teases, peeking over Kageyama’s shoulder as he sits at his desk. It’s their sixth week living together now, and maybe things have gotten a little less insufferable. 

Kageyama doesn’t even respond, and instead just makes to grab for Shoyo’s face. He dodges this pretty swiftly though. In the past month and a half, Shoyo’s learned that Kageyama’s a very physical person. Whenever they bickered (which was a lot), he would always grab a fistful of Shoyo’s hair, or swat at him. Eventually, he just learned to dodge these attacks and move on. They didn’t even hurt that much anyways. 

“Your grades are just as bad as mine, dumbass.” Kageyama grumbles into his textbook. 

“Yeah, but my English grade’s a whole 3 points higher than yours.” Shoyo says with a smug smile. It immediately fades when Kageyama turns around to glare at him. “If you keep frowning like that, you’re gonna get wrinkles. Here.” He places a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and leans forward against the other boy’s back to get a better look at what he was working on. “I think you’re just supposed to translate what it says in this line here.” Shoyo turns his head slightly to look at Kageyama, who’s not staring at his paper, but at him. Why was he so red? 

Immediately Kageyama looks back down at the workbook. “O-okay. I get it so can you just...not be so close?” Close? All of a sudden, Shoyo is hyper aware of their proximity. He jumps away instantly. 

“R-right, sorry.” He laughs nervously. Shit, when had he gotten so comfortable around Kageyama? There’s an awkward silence in the room for a good 30 seconds before Kageyama speaks up. 

“Do you...know how to do this one too?” He mumbles quietly. Shoyo perks up at this, and moves towards the other boy again, this time making sure to keep a reasonable distance between them.

“Uhhh, probably? I mean, it’s better than nothing right?” Shoyo laughs at Kageyama’s distrusting side eye, but they continue to do the work together anyways. And maybe it’s...kind of nice. Just a little.

After that, there was some kind of shift between them. It wasn’t necessarily bad. No, it was definitely the opposite of that. The arguments that used to end in both of them just going to bed in a huff started ending with laughter and a ‘Whatever, idiot.’ instead. Shoyo found himself learning things about Kageyama he hadn’t known before. For example, every morning Kageyama got up at 6 in the morning to go on a run. Why he would torture himself like that, Shoyo has no idea. He only found out one morning when Kageyama was nudging him awake. 

“Hey. Hinata. Get up.” A finger prods at his face unceremoniously, and Shoyo slowly blinks his eyes open to see Kageyama’s unamused expression staring back at him. 

“Kage…? Wha?” He bolts upright. “Holy crap what time is it.” 

“Stop freaking out, it’s not even 10 yet.” Kageyama says, already on his side of the dorm and getting his things sorted out. “But seriously, what’s the point of setting an alarm if you’re just going to sleep straight through it?”

“It’s not my fault! I’m just used to having people wake me up, that’s all.” It was true. Back home, Natsu would always barge into his room in the mornings to wake him for school, or to ask him to make breakfast and pack a lunch on days their mom wasn’t home. There was no need for a regular alarm clock then. Shoyo’s heart aches a little at the memory. He needs to call back home soon. 

“Fine, then.” 

Shoyo gives Kageyama a confused look. “Huh?” 

“I said I’ll wake you up! I get up way earlier than you anyways, I might as well.” Kageyama grumbles. 

“That’s definitely not what you said, but, thanks. I guess.” He tacks on the last line quietly, just enough for Kageyama to hear. Eventually, they came up with a morning routine. It was never explicitly planned between the two of them of course. Rather, it sort of just...came naturally. The pair’s schedules fit together like puzzle pieces. They had their morning class together, so it only made sense to walk to class together. Actually, it would be weirder if they left at separate times. And if they were going to class in the mornings together, naturally they would grab breakfast beforehand too. This all came about much easier than Shoyo had expected, with Kageyama just waiting expectantly at their door one morning. 

“Are you ready yet? You’re taking forever.” 

“Ready?” Shoyo had asked stupidly. 

“To go to class, moron. And we have to grab breakfast beforehand. I’m not listening to you complain about how hungry you are for the rest of class again. Now hurry up!” Kageyama demands. Begrudgingly, Shoyo had gone along with it. Just out of convenience, of course! It was ten times more awkward to try and avoid Kageyama in the mornings when their paths were exactly the same. Just convenience, that’s all. 

But...maybe it was nice to have someone to share breakfast with in the mornings and walk to class with. Even if all he and Kageyama did was bicker and end up racing to the building again.

  


Another thing he’d realized was that Kageyama played volleyball. Shoyo had already suspected he was some kind of athlete, his physique was very explanatory of that, but he’d figured that with that height, he would play basketball or something. The truth was revealed one fateful night when he’d come back to the dorm after hanging out with Kenma. While Kenma didn’t live in the dorms, he still went to the same university. 

For once, Kageyama wasn’t getting ready for bed, studying, or stretching like he usually did. Instead, he was watching something on his laptop. 

“Woah, is that volleyball?!” Shoyo chimes, immediately dropping his stuff and going to look at Kageyama’s laptop. On the small screen was footage of a volleyball match, in what he realized was the court at their college. It seemed like a practice match against another school, ones with uniforms he didn’t recognize. There were a few familiar faces on the court, of people he had seen around, but one figure stood out the most. “Holy crap, that’s you!” Shoyo prods a finger at the tiny Kageyama on screen. 

“Of course it is, dumbass.” Kageyama swats Shoyo’s hand away. 

“You play volleyball?” Shoyo said in awe, watching Kageyama’s tiny form flit across the screen. It was a bit hard to see, but even Shoyo could tell he was good at the game. 

“You mean you seriously didn’t know?”

“Of course not! I thought you played like...basketball, or something. This is way cooler!” Shoyo shoves Kageyama aside, much to the other boy’s protest, and wheels his own desk chair over to sit beside him. “You’re like...actually good.”

“W-what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Kageyama’s ears go pink from the compliment. 

“Shush! I think you’re about to serve. I wanna see.” Shoyo focuses intently on the game in front of him. Kageyama’s digital self walks a few feet behind the endline, holding the ball out in front of him, before taking a few steps and jumping, delivering probably one of the strongest jump serves Shoyo’s ever seen. He doesn’t even have to be on the court to know that was almost impossible to receive. “That was insane! Did you see that!” Shoyo looks at Kageyama, then back at the computer, then back at Kageyama. 

“Of course I saw it, that’s literally me.”

“You were all like,  _ BAM!  _ And they were like...  _ wahh!! _ ” Shoyo makes sound effects to express his thoughts. “We have to play together some time! You’re a setter, right? You have to set to me.” 

“You play volleyball?” Kageyama accompanies the question with a genuine look of surprise. 

“Played. In high school. Now I just mess around with a recreational team from time to time. Why do you look so surprised?” Shoyo narrows his eyes. “What, you think I can’t play just because I’m short?” Shoyo feels himself getting angry. He spent his entire 3 years of highschool having to prove to his team that despite his height, he was a perfectly capable player. Telling people that yes, he really does play volleyball. He was ready to argue his case, when Kageyama speaks again.

“No.” And this is genuine too. Shoyo stops with his mouth open. He was ready to deliver a speech about how you don’t need height for volleyball, but the sincerity in Kageyama’s blue eyes stopped him in his tracks. “It makes sense, actually. How you’re able to keep up with me when we race. Besides, I’ve seen plenty of short guys who are incredible players.” 

Shoyo doesn’t know how to respond to this. He just stares at Kageyama like an idiot instead. He’d never...had someone say anything like that to him before. In highschool, and out of it too, he’d constantly had to prove himself to people. But here was someone who just...believed him. Believed  _ in _ him. 

“I’d still have to see you play though.” Kageyama adds, and this breaks Shoyo out of his trance. 

“I’m really good! I’ll show you, come on!” Shoyo immediately gets up out of his chair and heads towards their door, tugging his shoes on. 

“What the- it’s the middle of the night, dumbass!” Kageyama says, looking at Shoyo like he was crazy. And maybe he was. 

“So? We’ll just go to the park nearby. You have a volleyball somewhere, don’t you? What are you doing just sitting there? Let’s go!” He grabs Kageyama’s wrist and pulls him out of his chair. 

He bounces impatiently as Kageyama laces up his shoes, before he’s again pulling Kageyama through the halls and out the door into the cold night. He’s giggling excitedly, half jogging half running through the campus to get to the park that was only a few minutes away. 

“You’re insane.” Kageyama says, but he’s laughing too. 

2 hours later, they’re laying in the grass, sweaty and panting. It’s cold and the grass is slightly damp from dew, but Shoyo’s body is warm enough where he doesn’t mind the cold. It’s refreshing. He turns his head over to look at Kageyama, who’s just as tired as he is. They’d been tossing the ball back and forth, spiking, setting and receiving, and it was tiring as hell, but the giant smile on Kageyama’s face said it all. Actually, he’d never seen Kageyama smile that much before. It was...nice. 

“I knew you were good, but holy crap.” Shoyo says to the other boy. “Your tosses go like, exactly where they need to. They’re like... _ bwahh!! _ You know?” He practically gushes. 

Kageyama’s ears go red at the compliment, and Shoyo tries to ignore how cute he finds that. “S-stop it! You’re overexaggerating…” Kageyama trails off before starting again. “Your…” Shoyo perks up at this, eager for a compliment. “Receives suck.” Immediately, Shoyo goes to shove Kageyama. Of course, Kageyama shoves back, and eventually they’re rolling around in the grass, wrestling around. 

“You.,” Shoyo says between giggles while he tussles with Kageyama. “Are such an assh-!” His sentence is cut off by fingers jabbing between his ribs, and then he’s rolling over and wheezing but in a good way. 

“Your receives suck but...you can fly. And your spikes are good.” Shoyo stops wiping his watery eyes to look up at Kageyama again. Wait, up? Suddenly, he realizes the position they’re in.

They’d rolled over, and now Kageyama had effectively pinned Shoyo against the grass, hands on either side of his head. That plus the added shock of Kageyama’s unexpected compliment renders Shoyo speechless. Instead he’s left staring into blue eyes which seem to have realized their current predicament as well. But neither of them move an inch. Shoyo can feel his heart pounding, can hear the blood roaring in his ears as it rushes to his face. God, what did he look like right now? He was all sweaty and gross, there was definitely grass stuck to his face. So why...is Kageyama looking at him like that? 

“Um,” Shoyo starts, but he’s interrupted by a blinding light shining in his eyes. 

“Hey! What are you kids doing over there? The park is closed!” A deep voice booms. Once the spots in his vision fade, Shoyo can see very clearly what looks to be a security guard shining his flashlight on the two. He looks at Kageyama, who looks back at him with wide eyes, before they quickly scramble up from the grass and make a run for it in the opposite direction. 

“There are security guards on campus?!” Shoyo wheezes as they run through the darkened campus. 

“Of course there are, dumbass! You didn’t know that?” Kageyama whisper yells at him.

“If I’d known I wouldn’t have brought you to play volleyball at 11 pm!” Shoyo whisper yells right back. They don’t stop running until they’re safely back inside their door, slumped on the floor and gasping for air. 

“Why,” Kageyama pants “did I let you drag me along like that?” 

Shoyo grins at him. “Because it was fun!” 

Kageyama snorts at that before getting up and flopping down in his bed. “We need to go to bed. I have practice in the morning.” 

Shoyo agrees wordlessly, tucking himself into his own covers. About 10 minutes later, he can hear Kageyama’s quiet snores. And if Shoyo himself is wide awake, staring at the ceiling, for some reason unable to erase the image of Kageyama on top of him, so close they can feel each other’s breathing, no one else needs to know but him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma offers his observations, and Hinata has a realization.

There’s a knock at the door, and immediately Shoyo is up and out of bed, rushing to the door. When he swings it open, Kenma’s standing in the doorway.

“Kenma!” Shoyo bursts, tossing his arms around his friend. “I haven’t seen you in forever!” 

“You saw me across campus 2 days ago.” 

“Yeah but we don’t have any classes together so we never get to hang out.” Shoyo whines as Kenma squirms out of his hug and settles on Shoyo’s bed.. 

“I’m not here to hang out.” Kenma reminds him. “I’m here because you’re failing calculus and you begged me to help you study for your test tomorrow.” 

Well, he’s right about that. Shoyo sighs in defeat and flops down on his chair. “Okay, okay. Let me just grab my book.” He digs around his desk, but his textbook is nowhere to be found. Frantically, he searches his bookbag and even looks under his bag, but nothing. “Shit, I must’ve left it in the library yesterday!” 

Kenma raises an eyebrow at him, but before he can comment an idea pops into Shoyo’s head. “Oh, I’ll just borrow Kageyama’s!” He goes to Kageyama’s desk and pulls out the textbook from its usual spot. Kageyama’s desk is neat and orderly, and everything is always in the same place, so it’s easy to find stuff. 

He sits back down at his desk with the borrowed book in hand, smiling proudly at himself. 

“Wow, didn’t think you and Kageyama were that close.” Kenma says as he leans over towards Shoyo. 

“What? We’re not close! Just because I borrow his book doesn’t mean we’re close! He’s so annoying, you know he wakes up at 6 am every morning? What kind of person does that?! And he  _ never _ lets me sleep in, it’s always ‘Come on, Hinata, we have to eat breakfast Hinata’. Then when we  _ do _ eat breakfast he always steals stuff off my plate even though I already told him that he can just ask and I’d give it to him anyways.” Shoyo huffs. He looks towards Kenma for validation, but all he gets are golden eyes studying him. 

“You know, you sure know a lot about him.” Kenma says carefully after a moment. 

“Yeah, because he’s annoying. Anyways, help me with this!” Kenma was being so weird. Why wouldn’t he know a lot about someone after living with them for so long? Several hours of frustration later, the sky outside is dark and Shoyo thinks his head will probably explode if he looks at any more numbers. The study session was somewhat effective. Based off knowledge alone, he could definitely get at least a 50%, so with an extra 25% of luck he should be fine! 

“Shoyo, are you really gonna be okay for your test tomorrow?” His friend gives him a concerned look, but Shoyo waves it off. 

“I’ll be fine! You need to head back anyways, I’m sure Kuroo is waiting for you.” At this Kenma rolls his eyes, but he knows he’s right. Kenma’s phone had been buzzing intermittently throughout their whole study session, and from the way Kenma looked at his phone, Shoyo knew exactly who it was. He helps Kenma gather his things, and gives his unwilling friend another hug before he walks him to the door. 

“By the way, I like your new hoodie.” Kenma compliments as he pulls on his shoes. 

“Huh? Oh, this isn’t mine, it’s Kageyama’s. I just tossed it on because it was cold.” 

At this, Kenma smiles. “I’m glad you two are getting along so well.” Before giving Shoyo a pat on the shoulder and closing the door, leaving him puzzled. Why was Kenma being so weird about him being friends with Kageyama? Talking about them being “close” and stuff. Wasn’t it normal to be like this with your roommate? Friend, even? Yeah, it was completely normal! Absolutely nothing weird about them at all. Shoyo lies down in his bed, completely drained from studying. It’s late already, and Kageyama wouldn’t be back home from practice for a while. Soon enough, his eyelids start to feel heavy. Just a little nap wouldn’t hurt, right? 

  
  
  
  


The next time he opens his eyes, sunlight is streaming through the blinds and his phone is buzzing nonstop on his bedside table. Blindly, he reaches for his phone and answers whoever’s calling him this early in the morning. 

“Hinata, where are you right now?” Kageyama’s voice sounds urgent through the phone speaker, and the sheer volume of it makes him wince. 

“Mm? I’m in bed, you woke me up.” Shoyo yawns. 

“I fucking knew it. I  _ knew _ I shouldn’t have let you sleep in, but when I ran into Kozume last night on my way back he said you seemed pretty tired, so I figured I wouldn’t wake you up when I left for practice because your class is at 11 anyways and I thought that for once you would wake up to your alarm like a normal human being but I should’ve  _ known _ -!” 

“Woah, woah, woah, Kageyama slow down! What are you freaking out about?” 

“You have a math test in 10 minutes, dumbass!” Kageyama screams through the receiver. Oh god. Oh  _ god _ . Immediately he’s out of bed, scrambling for his things. Shoyo bounces around his room, shoving on socks, raking a comb through his hair and cramming the things he needs into his bag.How could he have possibly forgotten? He literally set a million alarms precisely so he wouldn’t forget. All throughout his panic, Kageyama is lecturing him through the phone, which Shoyo tunes out for the most part. 

“Fuck, I’m not gonna be able to eat breakfast!” Shoyo digs his hands into his hair. He could barely do math normally, but on an empty stomach? No chance. 

“Don’t worry about it, I brought you something when I came back from my run earlier. Listen, I have to go, hurry up and don’t be late, you hear me?” 

“Wait, you did what?” But Kageyama had already hung up by the time Shoyo was halfway through his question. He had left him something? In his rush to get his shit together, he’d missed the small brown paper bag that was sitting on his desk. There’s a small sticky note attached to it. In Kageyama’s tiny scrawl is written  _ Don’t fail your test, stupid.  _ Shoyo can’t resist the smile that grows on his face as he opens the bag to see three pork buns sitting inside. 

“Damn that Kageyama.” Shoyo says with a grin as he bolts out of his dorm room and to his test. 

  
  
  


“I passed!” Shoyo cheers, sitting down at the table next to Kageyama. Across from him are Kenma and Kuroo. The 4 of them were at a little restaurant walking distance from campus. Shoyo sighs in relief and sinks into his chair. 

“You got a 72.” Kenma quips, not even bothering to look up from his Switch.

“That’s passing.” Both he and Kageyama say in unison.

Kuroo chokes on his drink at this, bursting out in laughter. “A 72 is probably high marks for you two huh? Oh but you should’ve seen Tobio this morning. He was all nervous, pacing and muttering around the gym during break. I asked him what was wrong and he was all ‘That dumbass isn’t gonna wake up in time, I just know it.’ You know, shortie, I was the one who got him to call you? For someone who complains about you so much, Tobio is real concerned about you.” Kuroo sniggers. 

“Kuroo!’ Kageyama groans. Shoyo had been surprised to find out that they knew each other, but when he had mentioned him to Kageyama in passing, he’d found out that they actually both played on the team together, even though Kuroo was 2 years above him. The pair were surprisingly close, even if Kuroo teased him constantly. Shoyo’s about to pipe in and ask what else Kageyama complained about, but their waiter arrived with their food. 

“Finally!” Shoyo grabs his plate eagerly, immediately stuffing his face. He gives a quick glance at Kageyama out of habit, just to see the setter frowning at his food. He follows his gaze down to the plate, and sees tomatoes peeking out on the dish. 

“I thought you hated tomatoes.” Shoyo says through a mouthful of food. 

“I do. I guess they forgot to leave them out.” Kageyama crinkles his nose. 

Wordlessly, Shoyo reaches his chopsticks over and picks out all the tomatoes from Kageyama’s plate one by one, placing them onto his own, before continuing to demolish his food. He doesn’t even notice Kageyama’s gentle smile before he also starts to eat his own food. Nor does he notice the knowing look Kenma and Kuroo give each other. 

One conversation filled meal later, and they’re out of the cafe and walking. The 4 had split up somewhat, with Kageyama and Kuroo walking in front of himself and Kenma. It was starting to creep into early evening. The sky was several shades of pink and purple. Ahead of them, Kageyama is explaining something to Kuroo, and Shoyo can’t quite hear what he’s saying but he knows it has to be something about volleyball. Kageyama’s eyes don’t sparkle like that when he talks about anything else. The thought itself brings a small smile to Shoyo’s face. His thoughts are interrupted by Kenma lightly jabbing an elbow into his arm. 

“Shoyo, you’ve been staring at Kageyama for like five minutes.” 

“N-no I haven’t!” Shoyo splutters. Yes, he definitely had, but he was not going to admit that. 

Kenma, who was definitely aware of that, just chuckles lightly. “Still, I’m really glad you two are so close now. I don’t think I could’ve taken any more phone calls complaining about Kageyama.” 

Shoyo scrunches up his face. There it was again. “You keep saying that, but I really don’t get what you mean.” Close with Kageyama? They were definitely on better terms than they were before, but he didn’t know if  _ close _ was the right word. He still argued with Kageyama all the time, though to be fair it wasn’t anything like how they used to be. They were definitely more comfortable around each other now, and spent a lot more time with each other. But it was completely normal for roommates to be on good terms!

“You’re joking, right?” Kenma raises an eyebrow at him. 

“No, I’m not! Kageyama and I’s closeness is perfectly normal for two roommates.”

The other boy gives him a quick look up and down. “You’re wearing his hoodie still.” 

Shoyo looks down and sees that Kenma is in fact, correct. The dark blue hoodie he was wearing that was just about two sizes too big belonged to Kageyama. Actually, he’s pretty sure he had slept in it last night after Kenma left. It was comfortable, okay? And...it carried that fresh laundry scent that Kageyama always seemed to secrete. Seriously, no matter the circumstance, Kageyama always managed to smell like clean laundry. It was so- well, you get the point. 

“It’s comfortable.” Shoyo mutters. 

“It’s okay if you like him. I’m sure he-” Shoyo slaps his hands over Kenma’s mouth, causing the boy to jolt in surprise before glaring at him. 

“Shhhhh! He’s right in front of us! And I don’t  _ like _ Kageyama. Where did you even get that idea from?” He gave a nervous glance towards the pair walking in front of him, but it looked like they had been too caught up in their conversation to hear what Kenma had said. 

Kenma pulls Shoyo’s hand away from his mouth and shoots him another glare. “All you were doing the first two weeks you started living together was complain about how hot he was.” 

Heat flares in Shoyo’s face. He throws another glance forward to see if Kageyama had heard, but there were no signs of it. He gives Kenma a dirty look. “Okay, well I can think he’s hot and not like him!” What was he supposed to do, just ignore how ridiculously attractive Kageyama was? Any person with eyes can acknowledge that the guy was handsome. And besides, he’s gotten so used to Kageyama that he doesn’t stare even half as much as he used to. 

Kenma rolls his eyes and gives a condescending “Uh huh.” Before looking back down at his switch. Shoyo sighs in relief at the drop of the subject, and instead starts watching Kenma play Animal Crossing, and occasionally chiming in with his own comments. Their previous topic of the conversation almost completely completely clears itself from Shoyo’s head. Almost. 

  
  
  


Later that night, they’re back in the dorms and settled down for bed. For once, Shoyo doesn’t have any homework or tests to study for, so he could relax for once. He flops down on his bed, content to just lay there in peace. 

“You’ve been wearing my hoodie for 2 days now.” Kageyama states from across the room, looking up from his phone at Shoyo. 

“Oh, I guess I have.” But the thought of taking the hoodie off made him frown. It was already late spring, leading into summer, so it wasn’t necessarily an issue of being cold. He just...liked wearing Kageyama’s hoodie for some reason. Besides the fact that it was big and comfy (and smelled nice), the mere idea of it being  _ Kageyama’s _ hoodie made his stomach feel all tingly. He’s about to open his mouth and just ask if he can wear it for a bit longer, when he’s met by a square of fabric to the face. It’s a fresh, cream colored sweater. He gapes at Kageyama, who’s up and standing by his closet.

“The one you’re wearing is dirty, just wear that one instead.” 

Shoyo chest swells with happiness, and something else. He can’t stop grinning as he shrugs off the old hoodie and tugs on the new sweater. The lethargy from earlier had faded, so he strolls over to Kageyama’s side of the dorm. The setter is watching a volleyball match on his phone. 

“Oooh, I love that team! I watched their matches back home all the time. Move over, I wanna watch.” He unceremoniously clambers onto Kageyama’s bed, and the setter begrudgingly moves over. It’s somewhat of a tight squeeze on the twin sized mattress. 

“Dumbass, there’s not enough room.” Kageyama grumbles, now pressed up against the wall so there’s enough room for the both of them

“You’re just not trying hard enough. Here, gimme that.” He snatches the phone out of Kageyama’s hands, before grabbing one of the taller boy’s arms and putting it on the other side of himself so his back is pressed up against a section of Kageyama’s front. “See? Now there’s enough space.” He gives the phone back to Kageyama, and is a little surprised by the silence. Usually there’s some kind of protest or complaining whenever Shoyo got too touchy. It’s not like he could help it! He’d always been a very physical person. Kageyama had definitely taken notice and disliked it at first, but he probably got used to it because at some point he’d just...stopped complaining about it. He’d even started taking part in it himself, ruffling Shoyo’s hair or squishing his cheeks when he got annoyed. This was something new though. 

Shoyo tilts his head a bit to get a look at Kageyama’s face and make sure he wasn’t making him uncomfortable. Kageyama was focused on the video in front of him, but his face was bright red. He could almost feel the other boy’s heart pounding in his chest up through his back. It made Shoyo self conscious. Was their position that embarrassing? After giving it another second of thought, he realized just how intimate it was. Oh god, they were basically cuddling. But it was way too late to move now. His face is getting hot, and Shoyo decides to just focus on the video in front of him and ignore how fast his own heart is beating now. 

Because even if it was a little embarrassing, he couldn’t deny that it was nice being this close to Kageyama. And the other boy could’ve moved away any time he wanted, but he didn’t. He relaxes a bit more against Kageyama, not missing how the arm around him tightens its grip ever so slightly. Yeah, this was...nice. 

  
  
  


About an hour or so later, Tobio looks down again to see Hinata sleeping quietly in his arms. God, in his  _ arms _ . He seriously can’t believe how easily the other boy just climbed into his embrace and stayed there. But that was Hinata. No sense of boundaries or personal space. 

Tobio buries his face into the head of orange curls, careful not to wake Hinata up.  _ God, why do I feel like this? _

He lets his eyelids droop shut. Any other time, he would’ve just put Hinata back in his bed and kept it to himself, but today Tobio was feeling a little greedy. He was the reason Hinata hadn’t missed his math class today after all. He deserved to be a little selfish, just this once. Even if they wake up in the morning and both of them pretend it never happened, just this moment was enough for Tobio. 

  
  
  


For the first time ever, Shoyo wakes up on his own. No alarm, no Kageyama prodding him awake. His eyes simply flutter open. The room is dark, not with night but with the dimness of early morning peeking through the shutters. The sun has barely risen, but what little light there is illuminates bits of the unused covers of Shoyo’s bed. Wait, why is he looking at his own bed? 

Suddenly he becomes hyper aware of the fact that he is in fact, not in his bed, but in Kageyama’s bed. And Kageyama was also in Kageyama’s bed. With his arms wrapped securely around Shoyo’s midsection. Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming. Slowly, he turns around so he can confirm his theory. He’s met with Kageyama’s chest, and when he looks up Shoyo can see his sleeping face. It’s peaceful. Shoyo snorts at the small bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

“Cute.” He says quietly to himself. 

The weight of his words sink in. The weight of his entire situation, actually, hits him all of a sudden. Kageyama is literally spooning him, and Shoyo doesn’t think he’s ever been happier. This action that was without a doubt a result of him basically forcing himself between Kageyama’s arms and the setter most likely just putting up with him. And Shoyo fucking loves it. 

“Oh shit.” He breathes out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata shows up at Kenma's door in ungodly hours of the morning to give a confession.

When Tobio wakes up in the morning, he’s the only one in his bed, and in the dorm. 

  
  
  


Kenma is woken up by very loud banging at his door. He lets out a small groan and snuggles further into Kuroo’s chest, but the obnoxious knocking persists. 

“Kuro, if that’s Bokuto again I swear to god-” He mutters to his boyfriend, nudging him lightly with his feet under the sheets. 

“Huh? No, Bokuto’s out of town with Akaashi. No idea who that is, but they’re damn loud.” Kuroo grumbles as he pulls Kenma closer. It’s extremely early, the sun isn’t up yet. But whoever the hell is at his door is hell bent on getting an answer. Reluctantly, Kenma pulls himself free from the tangle of Kuroo’s long limbs, much to his boyfriend’s dismay. 

“Don’t be such a baby, I’m just gonna see whoever’s at the door.” Kenma trudges through their apartment and to the front door. He couldn’t hear it from the bedroom, but there was a very familiar voice coming from the other side. 

“Kenma? Kenma!” Shoyo’s voice comes out muffled from outside. 

_Jesus christ._ He opens the door to see his very disheveled best friend, cheeks pink and panting for breath, like he’d just run here. “Shoyo, it’s 5 am. What in god’s name are you doing h-”

“I like Kageyama.” Shoyo cuts him off. “Way more than I should. Probably too much, actually. Kenma, I like him so much and I don’t know what to do about it.” The other boy’s brown eyes are filled with desperation as he lets out his confession. Kenma sighs, and swings the door all the way open and gestures inside. 

“You want some hot chocolate?” 

  
  
  


Shoyo sits quietly at Kenma and Kuroo’s kitchen table, nursing a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He was never really one for coffee. Around his shoulders there’s a blanket that Kenma had wrapped around him.The apartment was nice, small but the right size for the both of them. He’d only been inside once before, when he came to visit their school for the first time. Kenma had graduated a year earlier than him, and had moved in with Kuroo straight out of high school, but they’d been dating for long before that. _Lucky. They didn’t have to go through what I do._ Shoyo thinks bitterly to himself. 

“Are you ready to talk? Just so you know, I’m not rushing you. Take your time.” Kenma takes a seat across from him, now with his own mug that’s filled with coffee. 

“Is there really anything else to say?” Shoyo stares into his hot chocolate, letting the steam warm his face. “I like Kageyama, my roommate who’s way out of my league and probably doesn’t like me back, so now I’m just gonna have to put up with him for the rest of the year, because even if I ask for a dorm change which definitely won’t happen, I still have class with him and it’s gonna be so awkward what am I gonna do-” He babbles.

“Shoyo.” Kenma says patiently. “You’re going to be fine, don’t freak out.” He pauses to take a sip of coffee. “Why do you think he doesn’t like you back?” 

“Because, Kenma! He’s Kageyama! He’s sweet and kind once you get to know him, but he’s just so- so-” He grapples for the right word. 

“Oblivious?” Another voice suggests. Shoyo looks up to see Kuroo standing behind Kenma, reaching for his cup of coffee. 

“Gross, Kuro, put a shirt on.” Kenma swats his boyfriend’s hand away from his coffee. 

“That’s not what you were saying last n-” 

“Kuro.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Kuroo raises his hands in surrender, before pressing a kiss to the top of Kenma’s head. Shoyo can’t help but laugh. Even if the world went topsy turvy, at least he knew that these two and their love for each other would never change. He tried to ignore the pang of jealousy in his chest. “Shortie, what makes you think Tobio doesn’t like you? I mean yeah, he’s probably got the emotional intelligence of a volleyball-” 

“Exactly. I already know that. I can’t even picture him liking anyone, much less me. And he might not even like guys!” Shoyo says exasperatedly. 

“But.” Kuroo continues where Shoyo had cut him off. “Besides volleyball, the only other thing I’ve ever heard him talk about is you. Now, I can’t speak for Tobio. I have no idea what’s going on inside that genius mind of his, but anyone with eyes can tell that he cares about you, Hinata.” 

Shoyo mulls over Kuroo’s words. He takes a sip of his hot chocolate, relishing in the way it burns his tongue ever so slightly, and how the warmth settles in his stomach. But no matter how hard he tries, he can’t fathom the idea of Kageyama liking him back. Kenma can probably tell as much, because he simply lets out a sigh. 

“You’ve always been stubborn.” He sets his mug down on the table with a soft thunk. “Stay as long as you’d like, Shoyo. It is a Saturday after all. But you’re gonna have to go back home eventually. We both know you can’t avoid him forever.” 

  
  
  
  


Ever since that night, Hinata had been acting weird. Tobio had never been good at reading people, but after living with him for several months now, he’d like to think that he at least knew Hinata better than most people. And he definitely knew him well enough to know that something was wrong. 

One of the strangest things was that he’d actually start waking up on time. On most days, Tobio would come back from his morning run and Hinata would still be buried under his covers, just waiting for Tobio to wake him up. But one day he’d come back to an empty dorm and a neatly made bed, along with a text on his phone saying _Finally learned how not to sleep through my alarms, so you don’t need to go out of your way to wake me up anymore :)_ Tobio had frowned at this message. It had never been a hassle to wake up Hinata. Hinata wasn’t some kind of chore he wanted to get over with. But he didn’t know how to tell him that, or how to ask where he went in the mornings. Maybe Hinata had just...gotten tired of him. So he didn’t question it when his roommate started waking up on his own, and going to class on his own, or eating breakfast on his own.

And by default, Tobio had to do all those things by himself too. His breakfasts and walks to class became a lot quieter. Not only that, but his lunches and nights too. Usually after class the two would meet up for lunch, either in the cafeteria or at some restaurant not too far from school, but now after class Hinata would dart off, saying something about how he had to go meet Kenma, or he would text him about how he needs to stay in with a teacher for extra help. And Tobio...lets him. He hates it, but it’s very obvious that Hinata is avoiding him for some reason. He doesn’t want to force the boy into spending time with Tobio when he clearly doesn’t want to, so he doesn’t. Even if he hates the quiet that Hinata leaves in his absence. 

Of course, they’re roommates, so there’s no way they can avoid each other completely. At least when they’re in class, things seem like normal. On most days they can talk like they used to. For anyone else, arguing and yelling like he and Hinata did would be a bad sign, but for Tobio, it was familiar and comfortable. That’s how they always were, and he liked it like that. Most of the time people were put off by Tobio’s bad temper, but Hinata would just laugh it off or retaliate until he did. But it went as easily as it came.

One day in class, Hinata’s teasing him about something. “What’s this? Did I get a better grade than you, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata says smugly, waving his paper in Tobio’s face.

“By one point, dumbass.” Tobio scoffs. 

“Yeah, one point higher than yours! That means I win!” Hinata continues to wave the paper around in his face, until Tobio gets annoyed and moves to grab his hair and get him to stop, just like he always did. 

Hinata yelps and smacks his hand away. Tobio stares at him, shell-shocked. He’d never done anything like that before. Hinata was one of the touchiest people he knew, always clinging to and hanging off of Tobio whenever he got the chance. So why did he have that look on his face? 

Hinata laughs nervously. “S-sorry, you just startled me. Uh, we should probably start this worksheet Takeda sensei gave us.” He shifts his chair ever so slightly away from Tobio to start his work. Hinata never wanted to do work in class. 

Back in the dorms wasn’t any better. Hinata was a night owl, and would usually still be up when Tobio came back from practice, but now, the majority of nights the room would be dark and he’d already be asleep. Pretending to sleep, actually. Tobio could tell. The worst nights were when he’d come back and Hinata was just...gone. There would be a text saying how he went to spend the night at Kenma’s, to play a new video game or study or whatever excuse he could come up with. Instead of saying what was actually on his mind, like how _they_ could play that videogame together instead, or that yeah Tobio wasn’t that smart but he didn’t have to go all the way to Kenma’s just to study, he gave a simple _Okay._

But it wasn’t okay. He hated it. Every single fucking second. Every time Hinata flinches away from his touch, the nights and mornings Hinata’s bed is empty and the dorm is quiet. It was so fucking quiet. 

Tobio wasn’t an idiot. He knew it had something to do with that night. The only time he’d ever let himself give into his feelings because he thought that for once it would be okay to free himself to his emotions. That maybe just this once he could hold Hinata in his arms like he always wanted to every single minute of the day. But as soon as he woke up in the morning and Hinata was nowhere to be found, he knew he’d been wrong. He should’ve just shoved these feelings away, because at least he could still around him. Even if his face got hot whenever Hinata got too clingy, or his eyes drifted to Hinata’s lips whenever he got too close. He could stand it, if it meant he got to be around Hinata at all. But he’d ruined it.

Because, for god knows how long, he’d been head over heels for Hinata Shoyo. 

  
  
  
  


Tobio relishes in the gentle breeze that comes along while he’s walking back from practice. They’re easing into summer now, so any cool air at all was a blessing. He tries to enjoy the serenity while he can, before he has to go back to an empty room or a “sleeping” Hinata and face the consequences of his actions. But when he opens the door, he’s surprised to see his roommate is up and about, shoving things into a duffle bag. He whips around as soon as he hears Tobio. 

“K-Kageyama! You’re back early!” He chuckles nervously. 

“Yeah. Practice was let off a little early today.” He eyes the bag filled with clothes on Hinata’s bed. “What are you doing?” 

“Oh, Kenma wanted me to come over so we could uhhh...watch a movie! Yeah, there’s this, um, new movie the both of us wanted to see. So we’re gonna watch it together. Yup. And it’s late, so I figured I’d just-”

“Stay the night. Again.” Tobio finished for him, poorly masking the venom in his words. ”Well don’t let me stop you. “ He says, tossing his volleyball bag on the ground with probably more force than necessary. 

Hinata’s smile falls. “Yeah. Um. See you tomorrow, I guess.” He picks up the bag and starts to head towards the door. Something in Kageyama snaps. 

“Stop it. Just, stop it.” He turns to look at Hinata, whose face is slack with surprise. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice is small. 

“I can’t do this anymore. You’ve been acting so weird lately, avoiding me every chance you get, spending every other night at Kenma’s, and when you’re not you’re asleep as soon as I get home but I know you’re not fucking sleeping, Hinata!” He can feel his voice raising, but he doesn’t care. “I know you’re not asleep because I know you. You haven’t gone to bed before 11 pm since the day you got here.” 

“What are you trying to say?” Hinata’s voice comes out clearer, more demanding. He’s frowning now. Kageyama stares at him, running a million different things he could say through his head. _Why are you avoiding me? Why do you flinch every time I try to touch you? Why don’t you ask to borrow my hoodies anymore? Why don’t you want to be around me?_

  
  
  


“What did I do wrong?” Kageyama’s voice comes out broken. Instantly, Shoyo’s expression crumbles. He starts to say something but Kageyama doesn’t let him. “If you tell me what I did, I can fix it. I can do better, I promise. Just...stop leaving me, please.” The last sentence isn’t any louder than a whisper. Kageyama’s staring at the floor now, and Shoyo can see his balled up fists trembling at his side. Oh. Oh he’s such an idiot. Shoyo’s heart and resolve shatters into a million pieces, and he’s running towards Kageyama, wrapping his arms around the other boy and shoving his face into his chest.

“Stupid. Stupid Kageyama.” Shoyo says into his shirt. Kageyama’s arms stay at his sides, like they don’t know what to do. But that’s okay. Kageyama doesn’t have to hug him back, just Shoyo being this close is enough for him. He should’ve realized it sooner. That just being with Kageyama could be enough, would be enough. His stupid idea to avoid Kageyama so he wouldn’t have to face his feelings blew up in his face, and all he did was hurt the person he cared about the most. He fists his hands in the back of Kageyama’s shirt.

“Hinata?” Shoyo looks up at the mention of his name, to see blue eyes staring down at him in surprise, but also with concern. It makes his heart hurt even more. He put that pained look on Kageyama’s face. Tears well up in his eyes.

“Why are you like that? Why are you nice enough to blame everything on yourself when you’re obviously not the problem here? It’s my fault, it’s all my fault.” Shoyo blubbers, tears coming nonstop from his eyes. Kageyama’s hands come up to cup his cheeks and wipe his tears away. They’re calloused, but smooth.

“What are you talking about? Just tell me what’s wrong, Hinata.” 

God damn it, there he goes being nice again. Of course, it’s one of the reasons Shoyo likes him so much in the first place. “You’re not the problem, Kageyama. You’ve never been the problem. It’s me, and these stupid feelings.”

“Feelings? What are you-” 

“I like you.” The words are out of his mouth before he can do anything about it. Saying them feels like the first breath of air he’s taken in a thousand years, but the silence that follows immediately sucks the oxygen out of his lungs again. He turns his head and Kageyama’s hands fall away. “And I know you don’t like me back, and that’s okay. We can go back to how it used to be, laughing and fighting and playing volleyball in the park at midnight. We’ll just ignore it, and everything will go back to normal.” Shoyo’s looking away now. He can’t bring himself to look into Kageyama’s eyes because he knows that he’ll be able to read what’s there in an instant, and then it’ll all be over. 

“Hinata.” Kageyama turns Shoyo’s head towards him again, and rests their foreheads against each other. 

Shoyo’s stunned into silence. All he knows is that Kageyama is close, so close, and his eyes are closed so he has no idea what the other boy is thinking. The room is completely silent, save for the beating of their hearts. 

“Kageyama?” 

“Can I kiss you?” The request is gentle, quiet. Shoyo’s heart stops. Is he having auditory hallucinations? Has he finally lost it? 

“Wha- huh?” Shoyo says intelligently. 

"Can. I. Kiss. You.” Kageyama reiterates slowly, opening his eyes ever so slightly. The look in the other boy’s eyes steal the words from Shoyo’s throat, and all he can do is give a jerky nod.

Slowly, Kageyama leans in, closer, and closer, but stops right when their lips are mere millimeters away. He lets out an exhale, and it ghosts over Shoyo’s lips, sending shivers down his spine. He’s not sure who does it, but the gap is closed, and Kageyama’s lips are on his. It’s gentle, closed mouthed. Kageyama’s lips are soft. Neither of them really know what they’re doing, but it’s the best damn kiss he’s ever had in his life. Whether they kiss for a minute or for an hour, Shoyo has no idea, but eventually they come apart. If he wasn’t clinging onto Kageyama for dear life, he probably would’ve fallen over. 

“I don’t understand.” He breathes. Because he didn’t. Why did Kageyama just kiss him? 

“I like you, dumbass. I like you so fucking much.”

Without hesitation, Shoyo grabs the front of Kageyama’s shirt and crashes their lips together again. This kiss is different from their first one. All the desperation and yearning from the past 2 weeks, no, the past 4 months, leak through. Every single moment they spent apart both longing for the same thing and they just didn’t know it is shared through this kiss. Kageyama’s hands resettle around Shoyo’s waist, pulling him closer than he even thought was possible. When they finally pull away from each other, they’re both panting. 

“We are such idiots.” Shoyo realizes. Kageyama snorts, then wraps his arms around Shoyo and brings him in close. 

“At least you’re my idiot now. And I’m yours.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Summer break comes. 

Shoyo blinks awake, slowly, and registers sleepy blue eyes looking at him, and a hand twirling in his hair. It’s late morning, almost afternoon, judging from the warm sunlight filling the room. Kageyama glows in it. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” He grumbles, sitting up and stretching.

“Your sleeping face is cute.” He responds simply. 

“You’re supposed to be my alarm clock. If you don’t start doing your job properly, I’m gonna start sleeping in my bed again.” Shoyo warns. Kageyama’s eyes narrow, and he grabs Shoyo’s arm, pulling Shoyo on top of him. He giggles as the other boy holds him tight.

“Never.” He mutters into Shoyo’s hair. “I’ll get rid of that bed myself if I have to.” 

Shoyo laughs again, and lets Kageyama hold him. He rests his head on his chest, listening to the calm heartbeat. It’s warm, and quiet. Perfect. 

“If we don’t get up soon, we’re gonna miss breakfast.” 

At the mention of food, Kageyama releases him. Shoyo gets up first, tugging his boyfriend up after him. Once they’re both on their feet, he pulls him in for a kiss. It’s lazy and sweet, just like this morning. They go down to breakfast, Kageyama’s hand in his. 

The rest of their mornings are like that. Their routine is basically the same. They still eat breakfast together, walk to class, and watch volleyball videos late at night. But now Kageyama occasionally feeds Shoyo some of his own breakfast. When they walk to class, they hold hands, if they’re not racing to the building of course. At night, they get together to watch volleyball videos and fall asleep in each other’s arms, then wake up the next morning and do it all over again. Shoyo was so worried about everything changing once they’d confessed, but they’re the same as they’ve always been. Just Hinata and Kageyama. With a few extra kisses here and there. 

  
  


_How am I supposed to pretend_

_I never want to see you again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo! Finally done! Here is my piece for the Kagehina Gift Exchange!!! I had such a blast writing this, and honestly I might even write some extra bits because there were some scenes that I had planned out that I ended up not having enough time to put in. Usually I would plug my twitter here, but I've gotta keep it a secret until March 14, so for now, thank you so much for reading, and for the recipient of this I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
